Любовь не кубик льда в бокале не растает
by ericell
Summary: Не стоит терять надежду, даже тогда, когда кажется что игра проиграна. Любовь все расставит по своим местам. Эрик/Келли


**Название****: ****ЛЮБОВЬ НЕ КУБИК ЛЬДА В БОКАЛЕ НЕ РАССТАЕТ.**

**Бета****: I want to Hims**

**Фандом: CSI Майами**

**Герои: Эрик Делко, Келли Дюкейн**

**Рейтинг: ****K**

Громкая музыка, разговоры, выкрики снующие туда-сюда посетители бара – все было где-то за гранью восприятия и все звуки слились в один неприятный, раздражающий шум, мелькание человеческих тел не отвлекало, а только вызывало отвращение. Попытка спрятаться от самого себя, забыться и напиться до бесчувствия оказалась неудачной.

Эрик сидел на высоком стуле, около барной стойки, уставившись бессмысленным взглядом в стакан с виски. Какой по счету он не мог сказать, но, несмотря на количество выпитого хмель не брал его. Сознание оставалось четким и ясным, лишь слегка плыли перед глазами окружающие предметы и мелькающие лица. Но это, скорее всего не от алкоголя, а из-за непролитых слез.

В золотисто-коричневой жидкости налитой в бокал, плескались несколько кубиков льда и таяли, таяли на глазах, точно так же, как таяла надежда Эрика на счастливое будущее. Надежда, что так внезапно подарила ему Келли и так грубо и резко отняла. Крутнув стакан, неловким движением Эрик расплескал виски по гладкой и блестящей поверхности. Бармен не говоря ни слова, глянул на погруженного в невеселые мысли клиента, и молча вытер пролитую жидкость. Взял бутылку, и вопросительно кивнув, поднеся к бокалу Эрика. Но тот быстрым движением закрыл ладонью свой стакан, и, взяв его в руку, отвернулся от молодого человека, обслуживающего его, бросил взгляд в зал, рассматривая веселящихся посетителей.

Заливать горе вином- это было так по мужски, так знакомо и так глупо.

Симпатичная блондиночка, миниатюрная, как куколка и широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами, подошла к Эрику и положила руку на плечо

-Что такой грустный, красавчик

Эрик дернулся, скинул руку и отвернулся.

-Тоже мне прынц,- девица хмыкнула и развязной походкой пошла между столиков.

Проводив взглядом девушку Эрик, поморщился. Было в ней что-то схожее с Келли. Фигурка такая же аккуратная, и распущенные по плечам, пляшущие в такт шагам, золотистые волосы. Чтобы избавиться от наваждения закрыл глаза, но стало еще хуже. Перед глазами ясно, словно в зеркале всплыло лицо Келли. Осунувшееся, неестественно бледное с ввалившимися и полными непролитых слез глазами. И слова, жестокие и режущие словно бритва, заставляющие сжиматься и сбиваться с ритма сердце. «Прости, но это не твой ребенок. Мы должны расстаться. Уходи». Захлопнутая перед носом дверь, и одиночество лестничной площадки с разбитой вдребезги надеждой на скорое счастье.

Сжав бокал с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев, а руку свело судорогой, Эрик негромко ругнулся, хотя хотелось заорать и одно лишь слово словно заноза, засевшая в мозге, не давало покоя «Кто?» кто был этот счастливчик, чьего ребенка носила Келли.

Неожиданно, словно озарение свыше, пришло решение. Кто сказал, что все потеряно, разве может их любовь вот так в одно мгновенье испариться ? Еще вчера они были счастливы, строили планы на будущее, пили на кухне, как всегда из одной кружки молоко. Как это странно звучит. Молоко, вместо привычного кофе. А сегодня их любовь растаяла, растворившись, как кубики льда в бокале с виски. Нет. Эрик мотнул головой. Не может быть. Сунул руку в карман, нащупал коробочку с кольцом, и осторожно, словно она была бесконечно хрупкой, погладил ее кончиками пальцев. Он шел к Келли с букетом белоснежных пионов и колечком, как обещал позвать ее замуж, чтобы все было, как положено. А теперь цветы рассыпаны по полу в прихожей в квартире у Келли, а кольцо у него в брючном кармане, обжигает ногу сквозь ткань, словно горячие угли.

Эрик с размаха поставил на стойку недопитое виски, бросил несколько денежных купюр и встал с табурета. Наполненный людьми зал качнулся под ногами и поплыл по кругу. Если в голове и было относительно ясно, то ноги держали Эрика с трудом. Постояв несколько секунд, попривыкнув к вертикальному положению, он сделал шаг вперед. Эрика весьма заметно качнуло, но следующий шаг был уже более твердым и так, не совсем по прямой, но достаточно уверенно Эрик прошел по бару, и, открыв дверь, оказался на улице.

Свежий, прохладный воздух после духоты помещения оказался отрезвляющим, вызвал дрожь, заставив поежиться. Недавно прошел быстрый весенний ливень, оставив свои следы. На тротуарах были лужи, с листьев деревьев падали тяжелые капли воды и Эрик впервые за вечер еле заметно улыбнулся. Ступил на газон и, оказавшись вплотную с высоким разлапистым кустом, дернул за ветку. Скопившаяся дождевая вода, сорвавшись с потревоженной листвы, окатила его с ног до головы. Как следует промокнув, приняв этот импровизированный душ, Эрик фыркнул, стирая с лица влагу и слегка пошатываясь пошел в сторону океана. Он медленно ступал, так и не вытащив руку из кармана, сжимая коробочку с обручальным кольцом, как символ надежды. Нет, сейчас он не пойдет Келли. В таком виде и состоянии разговора у них не получится. Завтра. Все будет завтра. Кто сказал, что их любовь умерла? Не его ребенок, ну и пусть. Он полюбит эту девочку, как свою родную дочь. Эрик даже не мог подумать, что может родиться мальчик. Девочка, девочка обязательно похожая на Келли. Ну что же поделать, что можно изменить, если все уже случилось. Ну и ладно, пусть отец не он, сердце больно кольнуло, Эрик поморщился, но ребенок это же частичка Келли, его Келли и он будет любить их обеих. Обязательно будет.

Кто сказал, что нет надежды. Надежда есть всегда. Так и у них она есть. Они должны пережить неприятности вместе и жить дальше, несмотря на все нерадостные сюрпризы, что преподносит им жизнь.

Впереди была ночь, одинокая и грустная, а затем наступит утро. Солнечное весеннее доброе утро.

Полное надежды, надежды на счастье. Их счастье, и чтобы нам ни было, они будут вместе, обязательно будут.

Эрик поднял голову вверх глядя на черное бархатное небо, словно там были ответы на мучающие его вопросы. Медленно опустился на влажный после ливня песок и, глядя на набегающие волны, задумался. Мерный шум океана успокаивал и убаюкивал. Его мощь внушала веру и давала надежду. Жизнь она, как океан, то полный штиль, то буря и невозможно предугадать ее изменчивость просто нужно быть терпеливым, а главное верить в любовь.


End file.
